


Dark Anti = Don't know what the fuck they're doing™

by GenuineLoudBoy



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Casual, Comedy, Comedy duo, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier in implied, They're trying to figure things out a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: There's a Virus going around that causes you to have one other personality, Both Jack and Mark have this.The Both of them decide to meet in LA to help each other 'get along' with their other personalities. But they soon find out that when Dark and Anti are in a room, they're practically an old married couple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OF ALL! this whole fic isn't going to have a set upload schedule.  
> this fic is basically a whole compilation of Dark, Anti, Jack, and Mark's shenanigans of trying to figure out what to do. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

“So, wait…What do we have to look out for again?” Mark asked Jack as he helped him with his bags. Jack put the bag he was holding, down on the bed and turned back toward Mark.  
“I just want to make sure I heard everything right!”

“Well, you don’t have to look out for that much with him when he takes over. Like I had said before, he’s not actually that bad, he’s just always at least a bit agitated and/or angry” Jack had explained.

The two of them had planned to meet in America about a month ago. You see, there’s been a virus that’s been classified as a ‘Mental illness’ that is essentially just a split personality disorder, there’s only one other personality – other than yourself- instead of multiple, and they’re not actually that malicious to the point where they’re a danger to society.  
There is a cure for it, but it has to deal with a lot of therapy and pills you have to go through. But there were some specialists had said that if two people, say friends or family members, they could stay with each other and the two of them could learn more about their other personalities so they could live with them easier instead of permanently getting rid of them. And that’s why Jack is in L.A., he’s there so he and Mark can learn more about their other personalities so they wouldn’t be a nuisance in the future.

“So Anti’s not that bad, huh?” Mark had asked, thinking.

“Not that I can tell no, but he still can be very annoying at times when he really tries. But there’s nothing to worry about with him.”

“You sure he won’t take one of my knives and run me through?” Mark had asked the other with the most comically worried face Jack had ever seen him do.

“Mark, that’s just an act, I’m sure he won’t actually try and kill you. Now, is there anything I need to worry about Dark?”

Mark thought about that for a bit. He didn’t exactly get to know Dark that much on a more personal level, so he didn’t exactly know what to be wary of.  
“Um…” Oh! He’s thought of something, “He tries to get people to let him in a whole lot for some odd reason.”  
The Virus has different level tiers to what people have gotten effected too. All Viruses cause you to have another personality as soon as you get infected with it, but it depends on what kinds can do what. For example, both Jack and Mark have the viruses that when they’ve been ‘activated’ they can ‘Take over’ other people, but they’re forever tied to their first host until they get cured or if the host dies, causing the virus to die with them.

“You know why he wants to do that so bad?” Jack asked, feeling a little uncomfortable of the thought of another virus inhabiting his body.  
“I mean, even Anti isn’t like that. He usually just wants to just stay where he is” Jack had added beating on the side of his head for effect.

“I’m not for certain why he does that, he just…Does?”

The two continued talking while putting all of what Jack had brought in the guest room. They both explained to each other that Dark and Anti wasn’t as bad as they had originally thought they were going to be just by judging the video’s they’ve made that’s had them featured in it. But out of the two of their ‘split personalities’ that Dark was going to be the one that they were going to have the most trouble with, just because he has such a desire to take over other people’s bodies. And of course, each of them had their annoying parts and each had their weird facts about them.

The two of them were now finished with Jack’s luggage and they’re now sitting in the living room, talking with hot coffee in their hands.

 _Can I take over now? How long until I can take over?_ Jack grimaced at the familiar voice in his shared head. _Sean, I kind of want to take over already._

‘Did you just wake up?’  Jack asked, while also trying to focus on listing to Mark talk at the same time. You have no idea how difficult it is to listen to something in real life while also trying to listen and talk to something in your mind until you’ve experienced having something else in your mind that’s not your own.

“Whoa Sean, you okay?” Jack snapped out of his little daze and focused on Mark who was waving his hands in front of Jack’s eyes trying to get his attention.  
“You blacked out a bit there”

“Uh yeah, Anti just woke up and he was talkin’…” Jack replied as he rubbed his eyes a bit, focusing them. Yeah his eyes usually blur a bit when he’s talking to Anti for some odd reason.

“Oh, is it about time to let them talk?” Mark asked as he leaned back to his previous position to leaning on the armrest.

 _Yes! Glad to see that Mark understands,_ Jack waiting for a dramatic pause, _unlike someone that I know of._   Jack waved Anti’s comment off before answering Mark.   
“I think so, Anti’s getting a little restless.” Jack sighed as he leaned back on his armrest.

 **Ah, Sean finally here?** Dark asked Mark through what Mark assumed to be a sound of a yawn. **Haven’t seen him and Anti in what, Four months?**

“Oh, Dark’s awake.” Mark stated out loud for Jack to hear. “Yeah I think it’s about time to let them out.” Mark groaned a bit. He doesn’t usually like to let Dark out that much, just because he hates the feeling of just watching and practically doing nothing as someone else moves around for you as you watch.

 **Oh yeah, boohoo, you’re such a drama queen…** Dark sighed at Mark’s disapproving tone that came with his last statement.

“Well, I guess let’s get started…” Jack said while closing his eyes. ‘Alright Anti, you can take over now. Try not to break everything, okay?’ And with that, his eyesight faded and he felt like he was falling.

‘Please don’t try and take over his body once you’re out, okay?’ Mark sighed to Dark right before being flooded with the familiar sinking feeling that occurred right before they two of them switch.

The two of them woke up at the same time, both feeling a bit dizzy from the sudden change in feeling.

“Whoa shit…” Anti muttered when he sat up quickly, adding to his dizziness. He heard the other groan a bit as he sat up to, gripping his head a bit. Once Anti’s vision became clearer, he focused his attention on the other in front of him.  
“Oh hey Dark, haven’t seen ya in a while” Anti smirked a bit before standing up a bit on the couch to sit on the armrest.  
“How’ve you been?”

“Not bad, but I see that you haven’t changed.” Dark replied as he leaned back on the back of the armrest. Anti stretched his leg over the other side of the couch and kicked Dark at that statement, which led to Dark kicking him back. Both Mark and Jack internally groaned over their virus’s behavior as if they wouldn’t do that themselves.


	2. I-i uh...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti got caught Black handed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this one's short...  
> But hey! It's a compilation of short stories of the four of them, right?

“But now that we’re out, we can ‘talk’.” The two of them just stopped right then and there. **Where do we start?** He could practically hear Mark’s figures pinch his nose. ‘You start by talking about when you’re going to take over? How we’re going to know who’s in control when?’   
“We need to-.”

“Fuck that.” Anti cut in, drawling out the vowels as he stepped off of his armrest-seat as he made a beeline toward the kitchen. “I’m making coffee, you want some?” Anti asked the other as he start to grab the coffee bag.

“Anti-,” Dark grunted as he rolled off of the couch, walking toward the other virus. “We need to talk about when we’re going to take over and how each of us can tell who’s in control since we can’t tell physically”

“We’ll figure it out as we go, relax. Now do you want coffee or not?” Dark begrudgingly nodded. He can tell that this visit is not going to be an easy ride.

-.-

The two of them talked for a few hours before they let their hosts take back control to let the two of them talk. The two of them in question, Mark and Jack, are sitting in the living room talking as they let the TV play quietly in the background.

“Did you catch anything important that they talked about?” Mark asked Jack as he held a hot cup of coffee from a new pot that they had brewed.   
“Because I didn’t.”

“I tuned them out as soon as they got sidetracked.”

“Shit…”

-.-

“MARK, MARK, MARK, MARK!” Anti yelled as he ran around the house looing in every room. “MARK!”

“WHAT?!” Mark yelled as he sat in the living room, setting down his phone for a minute to hear what who he assumed to be Sean, to be on about. And not long after he heard hard footsteps and then saw Anti slide close to Mark’s seat with his hands on the armrest.   
“Why are you yelling? I know you’re loud but damn.”

“Wait you are Mark, right?” Anti asked as he focused on Mark’s face.

“Yeah? Are you Sean?” Mark asked a bit jokingly, but the man in front of him shook his head. Ah, Anti’s out.

“No I’m not, but I need Dark. Let him take over.”  Anti said as he took a seat on the couch that was placed perpendicular to Mark’s chair.

 **Ask him why, I don’t trust him.** “Why do you want him?”

“I don’t know…” Anti whined as he shrugged a bit too haphazardly. Before Mark could ask again, he already felt like he was being dragged down by his ankles into a split second of unconsciousness until Dark took over.

He side glanced over to Anti. “Can we finally talk about our take-over times now?” Anti straightened his back, and relaxed his features. What was he on about?

“No.” Anti sighed. “I just really fucking hate Mark.” Anti added as he walked back up the stairs, leaving Dark in the living room.

-.-

Anti, feeling a bit bored, decided to walk around the house a bit more. And what better room to start in than Mark’s room? Maybe while he’s at it he could sabotage something of Mark’s.   
He looks around his room, seeing the typical bed and normal layout of the place, he soon notices a bathroom and immediately makes a beeline for it.

“I’m probably gonna find some lube somewhere in here…” Anti mumbled to himself as he looked through the sink drawers and made his way up to the mirror cabinet. He opened the mirror and went through razors, deodorant, hair gel –Which Anti assumed was for the live streams that Mark does-, face wash and then he finds a black bag. It doesn’t have any way screen over the sides that would allow him to see through the sides without opening it, so he grabs the bag and puts it down on the counter. Honestly, it’s probably some more hair products and/or more razors, but it doesn’t hurt to look through something of Mark’s…

“What the hell-.” Anti mumbled as he saw what was inside the bag, reaching inside and looking at each and every one of the items. “Are these…Dark’s?” Anti questioned, he eventually pours out the rest of the bag and he closes the bathroom door.

-x-

Ever since Anti’s left Dark in the living room after asking –more like ordering- his host to let him take over, dark heard Anti shuffle through the house, but then the other virus went quiet. For two hours. Two _hours._ Dark puts his phone down and goes to look for Anti.

**Where could he be?**

Dark looks through the rooms down stairs. When he doesn’t find Anti down stairs, he makes his way up stairs. He looks through the room as he goes, looking through the closets, the bathrooms, and then the guest bedroom. When he doesn’t see the other Virus in any of the rooms, he walks toward his and Mark’s bedroom. And as soon as he walks in the room he can tell that Anti’s in here. Even though he can’t see anything out of place, he knows.   
He walks toward the bathroom and prays to god that he won’t catch Anti doing something that would call for eye-bleach. He breathes as he puts his hand on the door knob.

“Anti, are you in here?” Dark asks as he twists the door knob and pushes it open. He’s soon then greeted with Anti having an expression like he’s been caught with his hand in a cookie jar with crumbs all over his face. But instead of crumbs on his face, it’s his make-up that he wears in videos. And instead of Anti’s hand in a cookie jar, it’s his hand holding liquid eye-liner that’s placed on his cheek.

“I-I uh…” Anti stammers as he puts the eyeliner cap back on the little bottle and slowly starts to put everything back in Dark’s black bag.   
“Why do you have make-up?!”       


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are loved here! :D (Was that too needy?) 
> 
> (also, Jack's thoughts are going to be in ' Anti's thoughts are in italics, Mark's thoughts are in ' as well as Jack's and Dark's thoughts are going to be in bold print)


End file.
